


BunBun the Vicious

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Peter Hale, Bunnies, Derek gets a pet, Fluff, Gen, talk of violence towards animals that is quickly silenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BunBun hates Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Vicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



BunBun seemed to get along nicely with the rest of the pack (and especially so with Stiles, which Derek was staunchly  _not_  going to think about because Stiles is  _seventeen and the son of the sheriff who will fill you with wolfsbane-laced bullets faster than you can say statutory rape)._ Erica and Isaac adored him, and Boyd treated the bunny like a beloved sibling rather than a pet. Scott even started coming over move often just to play with BunBun. Even that Jackson and Lydia liked the bunny (even though Jackson pretended he didn’t. But Derek knew that the kid talked to BunBun and snuck him treats when he thought no one was looking. And BunBun  _loved_  cuddling with Jackson. Sometimes Derek worried about BunBun’s taste in werewolves.)

But Peter… BunBun  _hated_ Peter.

Not that Derek’s complaining. Not really. The first time BunBun interacted with Peter, Peter picked the bunny up and made disparaging remarks about a  _werewolf_  keeping a  _rabbit_  for a pet. Right in the middle of some rather choice words describing parts of Derek’s anatomy that Derek really could have gone without hearing, BunBun chose that time to let loose his little bunny bladder—right all over Peter’s sweater. Peter dropped BunBun in disgust, but luckily the bunny was unharmed from the fall. BunBun scampered away and Peter left in a hail of vicious expletives.

It was worth the dry cleaning bill that Peter sent to him the following day. BunBun got extra treats that night.

From then on, it seemed the little bunny had declared war on Peter—a war which Derek was not at all in mind to stop. Every time Peter came by the apartment, BunBun would defecate on his shoes or nibble holes in the hems of his clothes. Or pee on him.

Peter once asked to stay over as his apartment was going to be fumigated. (“Oh, did you get fleas again, Uncle?” Derek had asked innocently. Peter only snarled in response.) BunBun had somehow managed to drag one of Peter’s obscene V-neck shirts out of his overnight bag and shred it into tatters, which the rabbit then lined his own bedding with. When Peter awoke that morning, he was absolutely livid. Derek could handle a lot of abuse, but as soon as Peter started threatening to eat BunBun, Derek threw Peter out. Literally. Picked him up and carried him out the door, then tossed him down the stairs.

His uncle was a werewolf—he’d heal.

After that, Peter rarely showed up anymore. Derek found himself sleeping better at night because of it, even if BunBun eyed the door on occasion and snuffled around the remains of Peter’s ill-fated V-neck.

Still, when Derek saw it at the store the other day, he couldn’t resist buying and hanging up the sign that proclaimed “Beware of Attack Rabbit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/101763768834/bunbun-the-vicious)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
